


Ready

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: It’s Fives and Echo. Like always, there for eachother no matter what.





	Ready

Where the kriff was Echo? Fives called out his vod’s name, running down the halls of the Resolute. 

He almost crashed into Captain Rex. After a muttered apology he dashed off again. 

Echo was hiding, specifically from Fives. He made a promise to his partner, today was the day he’d finally agreed to meet his demands. 

Fives wanted sex, and Echo wasn’t ready. 

“What are you doing up there?” Fives asked with a coy smile when he discovered Echo’s makeshift loft in the hangar. 

Echo climbed down with a reluctant sigh and forced a smile. 

“You don’t have to hide love,” Fives murmured, brushing a hand across Echo’s cheek. “If you need more time I’ll wait.”

Echo flushed red. He didn’t want to disappoint him. In an uncertain war, they may never get another chance. He could trust Fives.

“No,” he said slowly, shaking his head, “I’m okay.”

“Good!” Fives laughed, taking his hand and pulling him towards their ARC quarters. 

Fives couldn’t stop smiling as they sat down on Echo’s bunk. The door was quickly locked and armor shed, leaving both men in their black bodygloves. 

Fives slowly brought his mouth to Echo’s, who eagerly returned the kiss. This was comfortable, familiar territory. Fives, usually bold, slowly built up the courage and slid his hands under the top of the black clothing, callouses brushing the smooth skin underneath. 

He broke the kiss to pull off the offending garment, but returned with a fervor that surprised Echo. 

The kiss was all teeth and tongue as Fives’ hands made their way down his lover’s torso and into the waistband of his pants. 

Echo’s erect member betrayed his excitement, and all reluctance left. Actually, all emotion left except the pleasure as Fives slowly crouched down, biting and sucking skin as he went, and put his mouth over the tip. 

He kissed it gently, before bobbing his head up and down the hardened shaft. Echo let out a moan which he quickly bit down on, not wanting anyone to hear. 

“Fuuuuummmmngg,” he mumbled as he approached his climax. He exploded into Fives’ mouth, eyes going crossed and swaying. 

Fives steadied him, again sitting on the bunk. The spectacle had brought his cock to attention and he quickly freed it from his pants. 

A still dazed Echo offered no resistance as Fives rolled him over. Again as he slowly probed one finger, then two into his tight little anus. 

He let out a startled moan of both pain and pleasure as Fives replaced the fingers with his cock. 

Echo didn’t try to keep silent anymore as Fives pushed in and out of him. The sensation was so overwhelming to him, as he gasped and hissed in Mando’a and Huttese. 

Fives was just as loud as he came pouring out inside his vod, before kissing and biting down on Echo’s shoulder blade. 

Fives slid out when Echo rolled over to pull him closer. The two just held each other, slowly drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing these two. I hope you enjoy, and let me know if I should write more like this.


End file.
